A Single Dream May Be All It Takes To Save A Clan
by MoonStarr1374
Summary: A kit named Dream is taken from her home by her rogue father to live in the forest. The rogue plans to overthrow ShadowClan, but events turn and Dream and her father end up in ThunderClan. Dream becomes comfortable and joins the life of the Clan, but her father is having a hard time... Rated M for later chapters. My first Warriors fanfic so sorry if it sucks
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Notes:** I hope I portrayed all of the characters right. I was trying to capture their emotions and lay them down simply. The original characters will come soon. Also, I'm beginning my story around the Warriors Power of Three: Dark River book by Erin Hunter. I'm actually currently reading the book so I couldn't go any further even if I wanted to. -_- Please review! Criticism is welcomed! =3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Prologue** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cream colored tabby she-cat wandered through the trees, her light brown tabby markings shining in the moonlight. The small twitching of her white-tipped ears gave away her sense of excitement. She'd been dreaming of adventuring the forest ever since her People moved into the little cabin by the lake, but rain had kept her inside. Tammy paused when she heard a crackle behind her, but when the noise didn't sound again, the she-cat continued on her journey, her petite white paws sinking into the soft mud of the wild.

Suddenly, Tammy was knocked over. Frightened, the cream colored housecat hissed and tried to get back on her paws, but she was knocked over again. Becoming panicked, Tammy looked wildly around her to see where the attack was coming from. She spotted the white blurr right before she was rammed into yet again.

Yowling, the young she-cat clawed at the attacker, but the stronger cat pushed her down to the ground on her stomach. Tammy struggled, but the tom kept her pinned. "Let me go!" Tammy screamed.

It was useless. The stronger cat wasn't listening. Tammy felt something poking around behind her and her struggles increased as she yowled for help, the tag on her collar jingling with the motion. Nobody came. The torture lasted for what seemed like forever. Finally, the tom released the she-cat. The only thing the cream colored cat could do was slump to the ground. Tears fell freely down her face from her bright yellow eyes. "What is your name?"

Tammy looked up at a built white tom with black tabby markings all along his pelt. His dark blue eyes seemingly staring through her, she weakly mewed, "Tammy."

The tom's black-tipped ears twitched and a smirk appeared on the black muzzle of the strange cat. "I am Coldgaze, a former ShadowClan warrior. I will find you again when our kits are born and I will take them. Now get back to your Twolegs, you filthy kittypet!"

With that, Coldgaze was gone. Tammy stumbled to her feet and wobbled all the way to her People. The humans fussed over the she-cat when they saw how dirty her pelt was and how unsteady she looked on her paws. After that night, Tammy never went outside of the fence again. She stayed where her People could always see her. She didn't dare even look into the forest again because _he _was there.

Weeks flew by and Tammy found out she was expecting kits. She was terrified. What if the kits looked just like Coldgaze? She wouldn't be able to handle it! As the she-cat's belly grew, Tammy became more nervous. This was her first litter. What if they died?

The cream colored housecat stopped going outside the closer her kitting became. Her fear grew as she felt the kits kick every day. How can I give away my kits? My babies? The morning came when Tammy kitted. The pain was unbearable, but her People were there every step of the way to make sure she and her kits were alright.

About an hour later, Tammy was nursing her three healthy babies. The housecat licked a tuft of fur on her first born's forehead, his ginger fur flattening against his skull with the gentle force. Tammy moved onto the next kit. She cleaned the mocha colored ball of fur with his faint brown tabby markings and smiled a little when the small cat mewed in defiance. The cream colored mother turned to her third kitten and was bending down to lick the little bundle when a glimpse of white made her freeze. The third kit looked like _him,_ like Coldgaze, like her father. The tiny kit cried, but Tammy was too shocked to comfort her. One of the housecat's People noticed the white kitten crying and placed her against Tammy's stomach, petting the mother before leaving the she-cat to care for her babies.

A week went by and the kits were moving about, their eyes wide open to the world before them. Spot, the ginger kit with a white smudge on his forehead, charged into the living room, his white paws pounding on the floor and a wide smile on his white muzzle. Spot skidded to a stop and turned to the room he just ran from. "Come on, slow pokes!" The ginger kit exclaimed as his white-tipped tail twitched.

Toni, the mocha colored kit with dark brown tabby markings, ran into the room and slowed to a stop behind his brother, his white own white paws jittering with impatience. "Just wait a minute. We have to wait for Dream."

Spot rolled his eyes. "Dream is always behind. Why can't she just hurry up?"

Toni rested his white tipped tail on his brother's shoulder and smiled. "Just wait a minute."

Pounding paws pulled the two kits' attention to the room they had came from and suddenly a white ball of fur rammed into them. Dream, the long-haired white kit with a black heart shape on her chest, picked herself up and looked to her brothers sprawled on the carpetted floor of the living room. Her eyes well up with tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

Spot and Toni looked at their sister and touched each of Dream's shoulders with their tail. "It's okay, Dream. It was an accident," Spot said before turning around towards the cat flap of the front door. "Now let's go! Mom's waiting!"

The two older kits sprinted to the door while Dream struggled to keep up, her black-toed paws working overtime to catch up. When the three cats jumped through the flap in the door, they raced to their mother. Tammy heard the loud scraps of fur and turned to greet her babies. Spot reached the she-cat first and Tammy licked him in between his ears. His orange eyes looked up at his mother before running off to chase a butterfly. Toni gazed into his mother's yellow eyes with his own before they rubbed against each other's fur and the tabby kit ran off to play with his brother. Tammy looked up at the sound of approaching pawsteps and nervously saw her daughter running towards her, the little kit's black-tipped tail and ears twitching with the effort.

"Hi Mom!" the white kit panted as she reached the cream colored she-cat. Tammy glanced down at the expectant gaze of her daughter's piercing blue eyes and suppressed a shiver. The housecat hesistantly bent down to the kit and licked her quickly behind the ear before pushing the white bundle towards her brothers with her tail. "Go play with your brothers now, Dream."

Dream looked down in disappointment and stalked off towards the two young toms pouncing on each other. Tammy watched her daughter walk away with her head down and felt a stab of sympathy. "It's not her fault that every time I see her, I see her father's face," the she-cat thinks to herself.

Tammy's thoughts were interrupted when Toni cried out in surprise. Tammy ran to her kits' side and came face to face with her worst nightmare. Dark blue eyes locked onto scared yellow ones. "Hello Tammy."

The cream colored housecat tooks a step backwards. "W-what are you doing here?"

A chuckle eminated from the forest cat. "I told you I would come again."

Tammy gathered her kits to her body with her tail. Spot let out a cry of pain, but Tammy didn't pay attention. All her attention was on the white and black tabby cat in front of her with that chilling smile. Coldgaze stepped forward. "You know I will, eventually, get what I want."

The she-cat shook her head. "You can't take my kits away from me! I-I can't live without my babies!"

Coldgaze glanced over the three shivering kits and his eyes locked onto a furry white ball. He smiled. Looking back to Tammy, Coldgaze took another step forward. Tammy held her ground though her twitching whiskers betrayed how scared she was. "Let's make a deal."

The housecat swallowed. "What kind of deal?" Tammy's voice shook out.

The forest cat let out a wicked chuckle. "You can keep two of your kits and I will take the third. That way we both win."

Tammy glanced down at her kits and felt torn. She loved every one of her kits. Orange, yellow, and blue eyes looked up at her, waiting. Tammy closed her eyes in thought. "I can go with him, Mommy."

The she-cat's eyes widened in surprise. "But Dream-"

Piercing blue eyes shone. "It's okay. I know I'll be able to visit you again someday."

Coldgaze walked right up to Tammy and Spot and Toni, scared, hid behind their mother. Dream rubbed her face against the long soft fur of her mother and felt the touch of the housecat's tail wrap her in the first hug they ever experienced together. The moment was cut short by Coldgaze grabbing ahold of Dream's scruff and pulling her away from the warm embrace.

"Let's go before it gets dark."

Dream cast one last look at her mother and brothers before crawling under the fence of the yard and walking beside her father into the dark forest.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day in the Wild

**Author's Notes: **Okay, in this story, Coldgaze is a rogue, cast out from ShadowClan. He made a home in between the two Twoleg Paths in ShadowClan territory. I'm changing not only the point of view but the verb tenses too. Instead of in the past, it's taking place in the present, in the here and now. Original characters from the book will appear in this chapter and Dream will learn more about the forest. Please review. Criticism is welcome! =3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Dream's P.O.V.** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coldgaze walks quickly into the darkness. I have to run to catch up, my short legs working hard. The forest cat looks back and sees me struggling to keep up. The white and black tabby rolls his eyes and slows down to match my speed. My ears flatten in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Coldgaze."

"It's okay. You're still young, still just a kit."

I wave my tail in relief that I didn't upset the scary tabby and accidently trip over a branch I didn't notice. Coldgaze stops and chuckles while I pick myself off the ground. My ears burning, I lick my chest to smooth the ruffled fur. Coldgaze lightly brushes my shoulder with the tip of his tail and continues walking. I follow him quickly.

A few moments later, I begin to smell this weird scent. Coldgaze tenses and his fur begins to bristle. The white tabby's pelt poofs out and he grows twice his normal size, the fury flowing off of tom in powerful waves. The strange scent increases and suddenly a group of three angry cats jump in front of us. "What are you doing here, Coldgaze?" A dark ginger she-cat demands.

"None of your business, Russetfur!" Coldgaze hisses, his claws digging deep into the ground.

"It is our business when you are on ShadowClan territory after you've been outcasted," a small brown tom hisses back.

Russetfur silences the tom with a flick of her tail. "Quiet Oakfur. I'll handle this."

Oakfur glares at Coldgaze and the younger light brown tabby cat beside him fluffs out his fur to make himself look bigger. Russetfur carefully walks closer to Coldgaze and spits. "Blackstar told you not to come back. Now I'll have to kill you!" the ginger she-cat says as she pounces. I have to jump out of the way as the two cats roll around on the ground. I look around to the other two strange cats and just barily miss the tabby tom's outstretched claws as he lunges at me from Oakfur's side.

I gasp in surprise and back away from the hissing tabby. Oakfur sits down and watches me and the young tom circle, pelts bristling, me out of fear and him out of anger. "Swipe at her quickly, Owlpaw!"

My eyes widen as I see the claws coming straight for me. I jump back, but Owlpaw swipes at me with his other paw before I can dodge. I yowl in pain as the tabby's claws scrape my flesh. I bite the tom's tail and cling onto it, hoping that the tabby will not be able to knock me off. I faintly hear a hiss of anger before I'm rammed into from the side by Oakfur, knocked loose from Owlpaw's tail. I cry out in pain and try to struggle away from the tom's grip, but I'm not big enough.

I close my eyes, imagining this to be my death. I snap them open when Oakfur is pulled off of me by Coldgaze. His dark blue eyes sparkling with a deadly glint. I jump up and look around the area, not seeing Russetfur anywhere, but setting my sights on Owlpaw. I growl in anger. I step away from Coldgaze and Oakfur's brawl and charge at the tabby tom.

I bowl over the tom and immediately begin to claw at his body. He flips me over and hisses, "A kit like you can't possibly hope to beat an apprentice li-"

Coldgaze holds Owlpaw over me by the scruff like a kit. The light brown tabby wiggles out of the white and black tabby's grasp and runs off into the trees. I jump to my paws and laugh at the retreating tom. "Take that, you jerk!"

Coldgaze chuckles and leads the way along our original path through the forest. As we walk, I think about our encounter. I look up at my father and mew. Coldgaze glances down at me before meowing, "What is it, Kit?"

"What's an apprentice?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."

My ears prick. "When will we get home?"

A chuckle. "In just a few minutes. We're almost there."

I jump up and down in excitement. Coldgaze rolls his eyes, but his purr lets me know he isn't angry. We walk for a few more moments and cross a foul smelling patch of ground before Coldgaze slows to a stop in front of what looks like a wall. I'm about to ask where we are before Coldgaze slips into a crack and disappears. My tail twitches in surprise and I cautiously sniff around the crack before following my father through it.

Inside the wall was amazing. It was a little den hidden away from everything with a little pool of water located in a corner of the cave. Coldgaze lays down on a bed of moss on the opposite side of the den than the pool of water. I pad over to the tom and lay down next to him, cuddling into his warm fur. Coldgaze breaks into a purr and I join him, comfortable. "You fought bravely today, Kit."

"Dream."

Coldgaze's ear twitches as he looks down at me. "What?"

"My name is Dream. You don't have to keep calling me Kit."

The tom laughs. "Well now that you are a forest cat, you'll be known as Dreamkit."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Why?"

"Every cat in the Clans start their life with the suffix -kit while they are under six moons old. Once they are old enough, the Leader of the Clan will hold a ceremony that changes the suffix to -paw and the apprentices begin to train to be a warrior. After the apprentices gain enough experience, they attend another ceremony to get their warrior name. Warrior names can vary depending on what the Leader decides fits you best. The rank above a warrior is Deputy. A Deputy is the second in command to the Leader. If the Leader dies, the Deputy goes to the Moonpool and StarClan, our ancestors, gift them with nine lives and the suffix -star."

I stare at my Coldgaze with awe in my eyes. "You know a lot about Clans. Are you in a Clan?"

Coldgaze's eyes harden in memory. "Not anymore, but that's going to change."

"Change? How?"

"I'm going to begin collecting allies within ShadowClan and together we will take over. I'll be the best Leader in all of the Clans! My kin will fill the Clan and I will have the loving Clan I deserve. That's why I have you," the tom meows as he looks down at me and smiles.

My ear twitches in thought. "But won't the other Clans help ShadowClan?"

The white and black tabby licks me in between the ears with a purr and says, "Don't worry about it, Dreamkit. Sleep now."

I snuggle closer to my father's warm body and fall to sleep quickly.


End file.
